No Wolves Allowed
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: After May's mother moves in with May, can she and Seth continue they're relationship? Or will having mom around complicate things? Sequel to Werelove. The story is way better than the summary. R
1. Chapter 1

**MPOV**

"Yeah baby and I'm here to stay," I stared at her wide eyes as she lugged a huge suitcase into the front hallway. "Are you just going to stare at me with your mouth open like a gaping fish or are you going to help an old lady out?" I couldn't make myself move.

"I'll help," I glanced up at Seth. He was watching my mom with an amused expression. I nodded and turned back to mom.

"What're you doing here," I whispered.

"Who's that, looks like a bodyguard? Why is he in your house?" She watched Seth carry her remaining three bags into the house.

"I guess I should go now," He smiled. "See you later May," I nodded and shut the door behind him. Seth gave me a meaningful look before the door covered his face.

"So, where should I put my bags babe," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Mom, you can't just walk in," She ignored me and walked further into the house.

"I think I see some doors down there," she murmured walking down the main hallway.

"Mom," I protested following her. She stopped outside the living room and kitchen.

"Nice place you got here," She peeked into my room and stopped outside Dad's old one. I hadn't opened that door since I had come back. Mom opened it without hesitation. "This was your dad's room, of course," She glanced back at me, smiling. I frowned at her.

"Mother, why are you here," I said flatly. I didn't know my mom that well, but her behaviour seemed very familiar.

"I guess I'll be taking this room then," She turned and walked past me, completely ignoring my questions.

"Mom," I said running after her. She picked up the two smallest bags and started back to dad's room.

"Be a dear and get the other two, thanks May," I picked up the bags with a sigh.

"Mom," I said putting her bags down by the door.

"Wow, look how big you've grown, when was the last time I saw you?" She was avoiding my questions, it was so obvious.

"Mom, you haven't seen me since I was five. Now why are you here," She sighed.

"I got out of rehab, finally," Mom rolled her eyes. "Boring place and it's full of crazy people," I raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I was supposed to go to a family member, but all of mine are gone. Except for you and your dad," Mom paused. "Oh, I heard about his death, sorry about that, I know that you two were close or whatever," She waved her hand, as if dismissing the whole thing.

"Thanks," I murmured before she started talking again.

"Anyway, we decided to try and find you, it's harder than it sounds," She glanced at me curiously. I blushed. "So we finally found an address you had stayed in for more than a month and decided to ask the manager about your whereabouts," I narrowed my eyes. The manager at my old place shouldn't have given out my new address, wasn't it against the rules or something? "He wasn't an easy person to persuade. He kept on saying that there was some rule against it." Mom shook her head. "But he eventually did because I'm your mother and I needed a place to stay, so here I am," I sighed.

"OK mom, that's great, but you could have called first," She smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you," I sighed.

"What if I say you can't stay," Mom laughed, "I'm not kidding mom," She shook her head.

"I'm your mother May, I have a right to your company," I frowned.

"Mom," Mom held up her hand.

"Stop calling me mom it's so overrated. It's Lime now,"

"Lime," I repeated.

"Yes, Lime, isn't it such a fab name?" I shook my head.

"Mother your name is Linda, Linda Summer," I said slowly.

"It was, my name is Lime Light Signor," My eyes narrowed.

"You just made that up,"

"Yes I did, and I'm going to make up a few other things,"

I sighed. "Like what,"

"House rules, you know curfews, people you can and can't see," She squinted at me. I waited for her to continue. "First rule, the most important one," She grimaced. "No more seeing that man that was here earlier," I gasped.

"What, mom you can't do that," I sputtered.

"Its Lime, and I can do that I'm your mother and you must do whatever I say," she said calmly, "and you can't see that boy period," I gasped again and left the room. I went into mine and slammed the door. She couldn't stop me from seeing Seth could she? She was my mother, but I was 23. I could make my own decisions. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV**

I knocked on May's door at around two that afternoon. I wondered if her mom was seriously going to stay. What a character she was!

"Hey May," for the first time ever, May didn't smile. She glanced behind her and pushed me out onto her front porch, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

May sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's my mom," she whispered, glancing fearfully behind her. I looked into the house too, there was nothing there.

"OK," I said, encouraging her to continue.

"She's decided she wants to stay," I frowned.

"So," May sighed, frustrated.

"I think she feels bad about not being there in my childhood or she just wants to ruin my life," May paused, "She wants to start parenting me _now,_"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The icy glare May gave me cut the sound off short.

"It's not funny, it's ridiculous! Her rules are going to make my life miserable," I pursed my lips.

"What kind of rules," It was sort of funny. Especially since May was already in her twenties.

"I have a curfew now. I have to be in bed by eleven every night," I smirked.

"You're gonna have to break that rule," May blushed.

"I can only hang out with the people she approves of," I nodded. I wasn't really paying attention anymore. Who knew that May's hair had over five shades of brown in it?

I started down at May when I realized she had stopped talking.

"And you're not one of them," she said quickly, looking down. I caught very word of course.

"What do you mean," I asked lifting her chin.

"My mom doesn't like you for some bizarre reason," May shook her head. "I'm sorry," I raised an eyebrow.

"So you're just going to avoid me because your mother, who you haven't seen in eighteen years by the way, says so?" It just sounded stupid to me.

"Well she's my mom Seth," she said quietly.

"Yeah I know that, it's just that," I paused to stare down at May. She blushed. "I can't live without you; I'm not going to let another one of your parents take you away from me again," May blushed again and stared up at me. "I almost died the first time I left you. I'm not giving up that easily," May smiled.

"Thanks Seth, but I don't see any way you can work around _her,_" May gestured to the house without looking away from me.

"Trust me," I said leaning toward her. I heard her heart hammering in her chest. Mine was much louder though.

"I thought I said you couldn't hang around this guy," May whirled around. I looked up and smiled at Mrs. Summer. She stood in the doorway, hands on hips.

"Mom, I-" May stuttered then stopped.

I decided to take over.

"Mrs. Summer, Seth Clearwater," I stuck out my hand. She glared at it then me. I pulled my hand back slowly.

"Off my property Seth Clearwater,"

"Mom," May protested.

"Now," Mrs. Summer repeated, ignoring May.

I smiled. "No problem," I winked at May. "See you later," I whispered before retreating down the steps and back to my car. May was right, how was I going to get around her mom?

**MPOV**

"May Darcy Summer," I winced. No one had called Darcy in well, eighteen years. "I've been here for no more than a day and you've already broken my number one rule."

"Your number one rule," I repeated, pushing past her.

"That boy is bad news May, I can smell it from a mile away," My eyes narrowed and I glared at Lime.

"You can't just walk into my life and expect to take over," Lime squinted at me.

"Watch me," She stalked past me into the kitchen. I stomped to my room. I felt like a teen again and it was creepy. I slammed the door. Although, it was different with my mom. I got pretty much everything I had wanted with dad. Lime was much more difficult. I shut my eyes and lay down on my bed. Hopefully Mom would leave me alone long enough to have a nap. Then I could dream up a world where she didn't exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

I tapped on May's window quickly. I wondered if she was asleep already. She didn't usually lock her window. True I hadn't seen her in a few days, but that wasn't my fault. I smiled as I thought of Mrs. Summer. It was weird ho w she could have disliked me before we even met. I tapped the window again. Someone walked around inside. There was a loud crash and someone gasped. It sounded like May, I hoped she wasn't hurt.

The window opened slowly and stopped about four inches from the window sill. May rubbed her eyes sleepily and squinted at me. I smiled.

"Hey May," She smiled and tried to open the window a little more. I helped her and climbed in.

"Hi Seth, what're you doing her," I glanced at May's bedside table and at the lamp on the floor. I picked it up before answering May.

"I thought I could stay here the night," I said casually, shrugging. May frowned.

"You've never done that before," I sighed.

"Okay, so there are a vampires near the rez and I couldn't think of a way to get you away from your mom," May sighed too.

"So what you're going to be a watch dog?" May smiled. I winced.

"I guess so, hope you don't mind," I paused, "I snore," I said winking. May blushed.

"No problem, but you might want to keep it down. Lime might hear," I laughed quietly.

"_Lime,_" I said scoffing. May smiled wirily.

"Yeah, it's her new name," She whispered. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Wait, she's still awake," May nodded, frowning.

"She doesn't take naps, but she's always wakes up late. I don't really know when she goes to sleep," I nodded. Neither of us said anything.

"Where is she now?" I asked in a whisper. May glanced at the door and back at me.

"Well I've been asleep for a while but she's probably in the kitchen," May smiled and continued. "She eats almost as much as you do," I laughed in a whisper.

"Sure she does May," May blushed and smiled.

"You said there are vampires near the rez," I nodded and slowly, "Will they get in. Are we safe," I frowned.

"The guys will try their best, but you're safe," I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah, as long as you're here, right?" May replied, her blush slowly fading from her cheeks.

"Right," I said, smiling. We sat on her bed silently. I listened intently, just in case. What if the guys couldn't keep the vampires out? Maybe I should have gone out and helped them. I glanced down at May. She was slowly drifting to sleep in my arms. No, I made the right decision coming to protect May. She needed me after all.

"Darcy," Mrs. Summer yelled from somewhere in from the front of the house. May looked up and glanced around her. She stared up at me before getting up.

"Yeah mom," She said hoarsely. _Darcy? _I smiled at her as she opened the door slowly.

"Door, why would anyone come and see you at twelve in the morning," I scoffed.

"I'm not expecting anyone," May murmured before shutting the door. I got up and leaned against the door. I knew I couldn't go out there too because of _Lime. _I smirked again. "Do I know you," I frowned at the door. The person at the door laughed.

"Of course not, but your boyfriend should,"

My hand inched toward the door knob.

"B-boyfriend? What're you talking about," May stammered at the door.

"Oh for petes sake. Out of my way," The person took three steps before he stopped again.

"You can't just walk into my house. You aren't wanted," Lime's voice was hard. The man scoffed.

"Out of my way human," That statement instantly triggered something in my head. There was a loud crash which was followed by a pained yell. I think I even heard something crack.

"Mom," May yelped. I flung the door open, already trembling.

"Ah, there he is," The vampire said softly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was standing over May and her mother. I glanced at her. It looked like Lime had broken something, but she only looked mad.

"What is he doing here May," Lime said angrily glaring at May. May only shook her head, a few tears escaping. A red haze covered my vision.

"What do you want," I said glaring at the vampire scornfully.

"How about an introduction," He stuck out his hand, "Lionel, I've never met a werewolf before," I glared at him then glanced at Lime. Her eyes were wide in horror. "Who's this pretty lady, is she with you," Lionel grabbed May's arm and pulled her to her feet. May gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. I took one step forward. "Ah ah, how about we take this outside," He backed out the open door, dragging May out with him. I followed staring helplessly at May. She was crying now. The minute we were outside, May was dumped on the ground. I went straight for her, still shaking.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured helping her up again. May only shook her head.

"My mom," she whispered and ran back into the house. I stared after her before glaring at the vampire. He was smirking after May, looking very happy with himself. I growled getting his attention.

"Ah, exactly what I came here for, a fight," He slid into an attacking crouch. I couldn't help it I phased. In May's front yard, mom would be upset about my clothes. The vampire smiled. I growled again and jumped at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephnie Meyer owns teh pack and teh Cullens !!**

**MPOV**

I whirled around when a loud ripping sound came from the front yard. My mouth dropped open with an audible pop. I had seen Seth as a wolf sure, but never in a fight. I had never seen him so angry either. I shut the door and shook my head, erasing the image from my mind. I knelt beside Lime and held her hand.

"You OK mom," She groaned and looked up at me.

"What's with all this werewolf business," She said ignoring my question.

"Mom, forget that, are you hurt," Lime rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, now tell me, is that boy a werewolf," I sighed.

"Yes mother he is, now where are you hurt," Mom groaned again and looked down at her leg.

"Ah, mom is your leg broken," I didn't wait for an answer. I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"I need your help," I said quickly, getting straight to the point.

"What with," Sam sounded sort of worried. I couldn't blame him, Sam and I didn't really talk much.

"Its Seth, I think he's in trouble," My voice shook. I glanced down at mom again. She glared at me.

"Calm down May," I nodded. "Now tell me what's going on," I took a deep breath.

"Well-" I was interrupted by a growl followed by a snarl from out back. I didn't say anything else.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Sam dropped the phone.

"So, are you going to leave an old broken lady on the ground?" I glanced down at mom.

"Naw mom, hold on," I pressed speed dial and waited for Nessie to pick up. She had said something about her grandfather being a doctor.

"Hello," I sighed in relief.

"Ness, I need your help," Nessie paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Is your grandpa around, I think my mom's hurt," I replied sidestepping her question. Nessie gasped.

"We'll be right there," I shut the phone and knelt by Lime.

"Who's Nessie," she asked. It was strange how she could be able to still be mad even with a broken leg.

"She's a friend mom, now relax," I knew she wouldn't really relax, but I didn't want her doing anything stupid.

Just as he had said, Sam arrived in three minutes. Bringing back up, of course. Jacob and Sam went straight for the back yard. Quil came to sit by me and mom.

"We should get her to a doctor," Quil whispered. I nodded.

"I've already called Nessie," I said quietly. Quil smiled.

"Yeah, to Carlisle, this'll be minor," Nessie walked in then followed by who must have been Carlisle. He was tall and looked young for a grandfather. I shook my head as I realized that, just like werewolves, vampires didn't age either.

"Hello May, I'm Carlisle. Renesmee's grandfather," I smiled at him then gratefully at Nessie. "I'm assuming this is your mother," I looked at mom too. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at Carlisle and Nessie. "Hello Mrs. Summer, do you mind if I check you over," Mom nodded slowly. After a few minutes of probing Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Is anything broken," I asked anxiously.

"No, but she does have a fractured bone. I can put a cast on that," I smiled as I watched Dr. Cullen fit on the cast. "There we are," He said getting up.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," He smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle and after you've been such a great friend to Nessie," he glanced at Ness and smiled. "It's the least I could do," I nodded. Carlisle and Nessie left. Quil stayed to watch over us, even though I insisted we were fine.

"No way, Seth would kill me if I left you alone," I bit my lip and nodded. Mom had fallen asleep on the couch, where Quil had carried her despite her yelling. I glanced at her and frowned. I would have to explain a lot when she woke up.

"Don't worry May, I bet Sam'll help you explain," Quil said poking his head out of the kitchen. Curious I went to go see what he was doing.

"Quil, you're not going to eat all that are you," Quil turned and smiled at me.

"Course not, Jacob's bringing Claire over in a few," I nodded.

"When's Seth coming back," I asked suddenly. Quil glanced at me then away. For a second I thought he wouldn't answer, but he finally turned and sighed.

"I don't know, but Sam said that he was pretty upset with himself for losing it. He's not like that, I wonder what got into him," Quil glanced at me again curiously before turning back to the fridge. I blushed and left Quil to his food.

"Oh, mom you're awake," Mom nodded.

"Yeah, bet you were hoping I'd be out for a few more hours, right," I bit my lip and turned away.

"What're you talking about? It's great that you're finally up," I wondered if she still had that motherly instinct that could tell when a child was lying.

"You bet it is," she mumbled. Mom must have been a little rusty.

"Hey, Mrs. Summer! You're up, great, now you can meet Jake and Claire," I winced at Quil's enthusiasm. He was already heading for the door. It took me a while, but then I heard footsteps running toward the porch.

"Hey Quil," Claire's voice reached us before she did. "Hi, May," I glanced behind her at Jacob. He was staring at mom. Her lips were pressed into a hard line.

"Well now that there seems to be enough of them," Mom glared at me, "Would you mind telling me the story of all this werewolf business," I bit my lip.

"Sure, I'd be glad too," I glanced up sharply at Jacob. He had already sat on the end of the couch where mom was lying. Mom flinched way from him. "Now," he smiled at me, "where to begin?"

**I bet you can't wait for "Lime"'s reaction. I know I can't ! Review please !! And thanks for reading !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns the pack !**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

Mom took it way better than I would have thought. I only got yelled at for ten minutes. Jacob and Quil thought it was pretty funny. Maybe it was because Mom was lying on the couch with a broken leg and still managed to make me back away from her. Quil and Claire left around six; Claire had to get home for dinner. Jacob stayed most of the night, Nessie came around eight.

"So May, do you think she'll understand now," whispered Nessie to me, glancing at mom who was fast asleep. I shrugged.

"Maybe," Nessie nodded. It looked like she wanted to sleep.

"Come on Ness, I'll take you home," Jacob glanced at me. "Will you be okay for the rest of the night," I nodded. Nessie smiled before she and Jacob left.

I couldn't make myself go to sleep. I was too worried about mom and Seth. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight, when would Seth come back? Quil said that he had been upset with himself. I picked up the phone. My fingers hovered over the buttons. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to call, he might not pick up. I sighed looking behind me to make sure mom was still sleeping. I still didn't know how she felt about everything. In those ten minutes she ahd yelled at me, it ahd all been about leaving her in the dark. I turned back to the numbers, pushing on them slowly. The phone rung six times and I was just about to give up when someone spoke.

"Hello," I paused.

"Hey Sue," I wondered idly why Seth's mom had picked up his cell.

"May, oh, how's your mom," I smiled. I like Sue, being around her was like having a second mother.

"She's great, thanks. Is, uh Seth there," I asked slowly. Silence was my answer.

"He's not here at the moment, would like me to give him a message," I sighed.

"No thanks Sue, if you could just tell him I called, that'd be great," Sue didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Sure May," It sounded like she wanted to say something else.

"Uh, thanks bye," I said quickly.

"May wait," I waited. "I'm worried Seth hasn't come home yet and as you have probably figured out, he doesn't have his phone," I nodded and sank to the floor.

"I was really hoping eh was home," I answered slowly. "I don't know where he is, but I'm sure the guys do, you could give them a call," I added helpfully.

"Thank you May and tell your mother I said hello," I nodded.

"Sure thing Sue, bye,"

"Goodbye," The line went dead. I put the phone down and turned. Mo, had woken up I wondered how long she had been up. "Hi mom, you feeling better," She glared at me.

"Who was that you were talking to," I stopped halfway to the kitchen.

"It was um," I paused.

"I want the truth May," I sighed.

"I was talking to Seth's mom, happy," I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. Mom grunted from the living room. I sighed and turned back. "I need to know what you think, it's killing me not knowing," She glanced at me, smiling slightly.

"Well now you know how I felt," I grimaced.

"Come on mom," She sighed and looked up at me.

"Well it's shocking of course, a little surprising too. I never really thought of you as one of those people who weren't fazed by anything," I blushed at my mom's proud smile. "I still don't understand how you got pulled into all of this. I know it wasn't your father, he was too much of a wimp," I smiled. "But seriously how did you get into this mess," My mouth opened then snapped shut. I was trying to figure out how to explain it. The imprinting thing. I never got a chance too though; there was a knock at the door. I got up quickly.

"I'll get it," I muttered not looking back. I hadn't realized it was raining until I opened the door. I didn't realize how much it was raining until I was staring at Seth, dripping wet. "Seth," I said frowning. Of course, it was him. Who else would it be? He smiled at me, his hands in his pockets. I smiled back and hugged him. I hadn't realized how much I was worried about Seth until he ahd come back. Seth laughed.

"I should run away more often," He said hoarsely. I frowned and pulled away from him.

"Who's at the door May," Mom yelled from the couch. I winced, Seth tensed.

"It's just Seth mom," I yelled back. There was silence. I pulled Seth inside quietly. It was still raining outside.

"Bring him here," Mom replied suddenly. Seth and I glanced at each other.

"Here we go," He muttered under his breath. I smiled slightly and ragged him by his hand into the living room. Mom was sitting upright, glaring at Seth.

"Ah, Mrs. Summer we meet again," Seth let go of me to walk toward my mother. She flinched away from his proximity, just like she had with Jacob. Seth smiled and stuck out his hand. "I don't believe we were properly introduced last time," I waited impatiently for mom to say something. Finally she sighed and shook Seth's hand.

"Nice to meet you and please call me Lime," I released the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Seth smiled and released his hand from my mother's, reaching for mine. Mom glanced at me. "And I believe you still have some explaining to do," My eyes widened.

"Um,"

"I believe I can be of assistance," Seth whispered to me before turning back to my mother.

"I presume Seth is more qualified to tell me about this, right?" I nodded and turned to Seth who was still smiling. Eventually his face would start to hurt and he would have to stop, right?

"Yes I am, but why don't we sit first," I nodded and walked toward the love seat. The only place big enough for the both of us since mom was occupying the couch. Lime's weary eyes followed us. "Okay, well how was May pulled into all of this?" Mom winced when Seth used the exact same words she had. "It was partially her fault she could have avoided it, but then again she couldn't have," I frowned. Seth wasn't making any sense. It didn't look like mom got it either. Seth smiled. "You see Lime as a werewolf we do things differently. Instead of having to date a whole bunch of people to find the right one, she is picked for us." Seth paused then continued when no one said anything. "The person we're supposed to be with forever, or our soul mate is chosen for us. We don't know why, but it happens. And it so happens that I imprinted on your daughter when she first arrived here with your late husband, bless his soul, eight years ago," Lime gasped. "Yes I know, shocking. But hey, things happen,"

"So how long have you known him May," I frowned.

"Give or take eight years," I said quietly. Lime's eyes narrowed.

"And how long have you been in love with him," I paused for a long time. Seth and mom waited patiently for me to answer. I looked up at Seth, he smiled, but it wavered slightly. He wanted to know my answer just as much as mom did. I smiled back and turned back to Lime.

"Give or take eight years," I said finally. Mom's lips twitched.

"Is that it then, no more secrets?" I nodded, but Seth tensed beside me.

"Actually Lime, I want to talk to you privately," I frowned at him. He winked. "It'll only take a sec May, don't worry," I sighed and got up. I gave mom a warning glance as I passed her. I shut my bedroom door softly and resisted the urge to lean my ear against it. Seth had wanted a private talk, so I would give them some privacy.

I waited for a long time. Okay, maybe it was only twenty minutes, but it felt like a long time to me.

"May," mom called from the living room. I jumped up and ran to the living room.

I frowned. "Where's Seth," I asked slowly down. Lime smiled at me.

"He had to go, something about making sure his mom didn't have a heart attack," I frowned again. I hadn't heard the front door open. I shrugged.

"So what did you two talk about," Mom's smile widened.

"It's a secret, sorry," My eyes narrowed, but I didn't ask any questions. I was pretty sure it had something to do with my birthday, which was next week. I frowned. Seth knew I didn't like parties _or _surprises. Yet, I still wondered what he would do this time.

**Review please !! Thanks for reading !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long !**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Seth and anyone else from Twilight !!**

**Enjoy !**

**MPOV**

From treating me like a child to treating me like an adult in a matter of weeks. Lime's behaviours was scaring me. She was now giving me tips on how to maintain a household. Following me around the house and telling me what I was doing wrong. What was weirder was that tomorrow was my birthday and I hadn't seen Seth since he talked privately with mom. Maybe they were planning a party. Even though they knew I would hate them for it.

"May, when was the last time you beat out this carpet?" I sighed. When was the last time _anyone _beat out their carpet? I turned to face my mother's glare.

"I don't know, never?" Lime's eyes narrowed.

"Well you are now," She turned to the carpet. "This thing is filthy," she muttered. I smiled and went to go find a beater. There must be one somewhere.

My head was in the cupboard under the sink when someone knocked on the door. I jerked up, momentarily forgetting where I was. I walked to the door, rubbing the back of my head. A bump was forming beneath my fingers. I opened the door slowly. Nobody was there. There was a small, blue gift bag on the welcome mat though. I picked it up and searched the street. Shrugging I closed the door.

"Who was that," I whirled around, hiding the gift bag behind me.

"Uh, no one," I answered quickly. Mom didn't look convinced. "I need to go find that beater," I hurried down the hallway and into my room, shutting the door behind me.

"In your room," Mom hollered after me. I smiled and sat on my bed. I dumped the contents of the bag beside me. I read the card first. It was from Seth, of course. It was an invitation to dinner at his place tomorrow. I smiled, just like my last birthday in La Push. My smile wavered as I remembered how that one had ended. I picked up the gift wrapped box. I frowned; Seth hadn't given me a gift the last time. I tore off the paper. It was a see through box with a white corsage nestled in bright blue velvet. I smiled; this one was much nicer than the one he had given me last time. Of course I would never tell him that. The corsage was white this time, I wondered why.

**SPOV**

I stepped out from behind the tree across the street from May's. Why hadn't she told her mom about the present? I shrugged. Didn't matter, she ahd gotten the message. My mind wandered and I started to think about what I had to do the next day. My hands started to sweat and my heart hammered. Did I want to do this? Of course I did. Was I ready? Everyone else seemed to think so. Was I nervous? You tell me. I was distracted by a vibration in my left pocket. I fished out my phone and glanced at eh glowing screen. It was May, of course.

"Hey May," I said lightly.

"Seth? Wow, I didn't think you'd pick up," Heavy sarcasm dripped from her every word. I smiled.

"I've been busy,"

May didn't say anything for a while. "You're around here somewhere aren't you," she whispered. How did she know that? I glanced at her house. Most of the lights were off even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Yes, I am," I answered slowly.

"I thought so. Anyway I just called to um, RSVP," I smiled again.

"That's great; I'll pick you up at around seven tomorrow then,"

"Sure, oh and Seth?" May sounded uncomfortable. I frowned.

"Yeah,"

"Why are the flowers white? Last time they were blue," I pursed my lips, I knew that.

"You'll see," I continued before she could ask anymore questions. "Have to go May, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sure bye," she said quietly. I hung up. Was I really ready for this? Too late to change my mind now, I had already told everyone I was going to do this. Everyone except for May that is.

**I'm betting most of you know what's going to happen, right? Thanks for reading ! Review please !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns the pack !**

**Enjoy**

**SPOV**

I waited patiently for the 59 on the clock to turn to zeros. I was most definitely nervous.

"Calm down Seth, everything will be great," Jacob had said before I had left. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I hadn't done this in nine years. Taking another deep breath I knocked on the door. It took a while, but eventually I heard running and things falling over. I smiled as May took two deep breaths before turning the door knob. She was just as nervous as I was, for a reason I couldn't imagine.

"Hey May, happy birthday," May smiled and stepped aside from the door.

"Thanks," I could feel her eyes watching as I stepped slowly into the house. I saw May's mom wink at me before she disappeared into the kitchen. I turned to smile at May.

"You look-"I stopped. The last time I had seen May dressed up was when she was fourteen. It was different then; she was more like a crush to me. Now it was -wow. "You look gorgeous," May smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," May paused, "I think I like you in a suit, you should where them more often," I smiled. She had no idea how soon I would be wearing another one.

"Ready to go," May nodded. I took her hand and led her toward the door.

"Mom I'm leaving," She called before she shut the door.

"Have fun," Was Mrs. Summer's muffled reply.

"You borrowed a car again? One day you'll have to use your own," I opened her door.

"One day," I muttered. May frowned at me when I got in.  
"What's wrong Seth," I turned to her.

"What do you mean," I said trying to make my voice lighter. It was the nerves, they were making me sound stressed.

"I don't know, you seem upset about something," I smiled.

"Why would I be upset? It's your birthday; I wouldn't want to ruin it for you," May frowned again, but didn't say anything else.

We didn't say anything until we got to my house. "Come on May; don't let me get in your way. You're supposed to be happy." May smiled slightly. I smiled back. "You can do better than that," I kissed the top of her head and got out. When I opened her door she was smiling blissfully and a blush was fading out of her cheeks. "There's my May," She took my hand and got out.

"So is this like a birthday present or something," May asked as I unlocked the front door.

"No, this is a birthday dinner, the present comes later," May glanced at me, but didn't comment.

It was weird how the last time we had done this May had been the one keeping a secret. Now it was me.

"Okay Seth," May dropped her fork and glared at me. "The suspense is killing me, did you get me something or not," I smiled.

"Of course I did, but it's not that great," I smiled. May waited patiently for me to continue. I sighed and got out of my chair. "I hid it under the table," May raised an eyebrow and watched me crawl under the table.

**MPOV**

When Seth came out again, he was holding a blue gift bag, just like the one he had left at my door. He handed it to me, not meeting my gaze. I opened it, afraid of what would be inside. There was a gift wrapped box, just like the one the corsage had come in. Curiously I tore off the paper. It was another corsage, except it was blue.

"Um, thank you?" I had to admit, I was confused.

"Look closer May," I frowned at him, but looked closer at the flowers. If the light hadn't caught it, I could promise you I would have never seen it. I pulled out the ring carefully. It wasn't that big, one small diamond in a silver band, not very fancy.

I looked up at Seth, still confused. He wasn't in his chair anymore. I glanced around, slightly alarmed.

"May," My head snapped down to my left side. I automatically turned to face Seth, still clutching the ring in my hand. Seth was on one knee and he looked sort of embarrassed. It took me a few minutes, but eventually I realized what was happening. I blushed. Seth smiled. He opened my hand and took the ring from it. Still holding my hand he started talking again. "In those nine years we were away from each other, I realized that I wasn't complete without you," I nodded, a few tears already escaping. "I promised that if you ever came back, I would never let you go again and this is my way of making sure," Seth smiled and brushed away a tear from my face. I smiled back. "Will you marry me?" I nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Seth smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger before he crushed me in his arms. I laughed breathlessly. No wonder Seth had seemed so fidgety.

"I thought you might say no," he whispered pulling me away from him. My eyes widened.

"Why would I say no?" I asked, sort of offended.

"I don't know, I guess I was just nervous," I smiled.

"Why would be nervous?" Seth smiled and hugged me again.

"Wow," I muttered.

"What," Seth asked still smiling.

I smiled back. "I'm getting married,"

"_We're_ getting married," he said then he kissed me.

**Well I can see that my story is slowly coming to an end. Expect a few more chpters, then say goodbye to Seth and May !**

**Thanks for reading, review please !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Enjoy !!**

**MPOV**

"You're getting married, huh," I bit my lip and waited for Lime to continue. I was expecting yelling and lectures. It was a complete surprise when Lime shrugged. "Wow, didn't think the boy had enough guts to do it,"

"Wait, what?" She smiled.

"May what do you think Seth was talking to me about?" I dimly remembered months earlier when Seth had talked to mom privately. Why did I wait seven months before telling my own mother that I was getting married? Well, I wanted to make sure that everything was planed so mom wouldn't be able to cancel anything.

"Really?" Lime nodded. "Well, then I guess that changes things," I frowned. I had been expecting this to take at least a few hours. I had only spent a few minutes talking to mom.

"Yes, now I know you have an appointment with Alice Cullen," I groaned. I had told Nessie not to tell her aunt, especially when she ahd told me about her mother's wedding.

"How did you know," I muttered, already slipping on my jacket. When I had gone to Seth to complain all he had done was smile and that Alice was the perfect person to help me with the wedding plans.

"As your mother, they run everything past me," Of course. I sighed and left.

"Hello May," I stopped dead and stared at Alice. She was holding a big black umbrella and smiling at me.

"Alice, what are you doing here," I slowly started to back away. Nessie waved at me from the back seat in Alice's yellow convertible.

"Well we were going to go pick up Claire, but then I saw that you were going out a little early," I scowled. Curse Alice's gift.

"Yeah, apparently mom's been in on the whole thing all these months," Alice smiled.

"Of course she has, she is your mother after all," I sighed. "Now get in before you get completely soaked," Alice turned back to her car. I paused then followed her. When I had thought of my wedding, I had imagined something small. Maybe about a hundred people, in someone's yard or something. That was before I met Alice Cullen. Alice had taken my small wedding plans and turned it into a wedding for a queen. It was nice of her of course, but a few things were going a little over board. For example, the dresses. Nessie had told me that Alice had spent hours designing my dress. When I had seen it I understood why. It's not exactly what you would call simple. It was sleeveless, to my dismay and the skirt was more like a huge ruffle with little ones down the side. Being the person that I am, I couldn't tell Alice how I felt about it. I didn't hate it exactly, but I wouldn't have minded a store bought dress.

"Perk up May, it's the last fitting. Aunt Alice's fun is almost over," I smiled at Nessie.

"I can hear you, you know," Alice chirped from up front.

"I know," Nessie replied smiling. "And don't worry May, Alice got to the guys too," I smiled again. Alice, who had taken on the role of planning my wedding, had made sure the best men all had new suits. Jacob, Quil and Embry hadn't been too happy about it, but it's Alice.

I groaned when the Cullen house came into view. Esme and Carlisle had insisted on the wedding being there. Alice and Nessie got out. I stayed put, pouting.

"May get out now or I'll come drag you out," Alice smiled as she said this. I thought about for a few seconds before stumbling out. Nessie took my hand and led me into the house. I had met the rest of eth Cullen's a few months ago. They all seemed vary happy to meet me. Especially Edward, apparently he and Seth were very good friends.

"Hi May, here for your last fitting," I smiled warily at Bella as Nessie dragged me up the stairs. She had to try on her dress too, which she wasn't too happy about. Claire was already waiting on Alice's bed. I glared at Alice. She shrugged and headed for her giant closet. She pulled out three white garment bags, one bigger than the others. I sat beside Claire and watched Alice carefully lift out my dress.

"Thanks for picking me to be a maid of honor May," I smiled at Claire. Alice had thought she was too young, but I didn't really care.

"No problem Claire,"

"Get up May," I got up slowly and turned to Alice. This was going to be a very long day.

**SPOV**

"You nervous," I glanced at Jacob, who was having his suit fitted.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jake winced then smiled at me.

"Well you'd better not mess up. I don't want to be getting stuck with pins for nothing," Emily smiled up at Jake, about three pins sticking out of her mouth. She pulled them out to stick them into the pin cushion wrapped around her wrist.

"It's not for nothing Jacob," she said pushing him off the stool. Emily waved Quil over. He groaned.

"Why Seth, why do you hate me so," He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey, I spent hours standing up there, you'll be down in a few minutes," Quil shrugged.

"Can I take this thing off now," Jacob asked, walking around the room with his arms sticking out. Emily laughed.

"Yes, but don't rip it. Alice would kill you," she said laughing again. I smiled as Jacob walked stiff legged into the bathroom.

"I still don't understand why you picked me over Sam," Embry complained from the corner of eth room. I shrugged.

"May said I shouldn't ask Sam," Everyone was silent. "It's not for the reason you think," I said quickly.

"But you won't tell us the actually reason," Jacob asked walking out of the bathroom. I shrugged again. How could I tell them when I didn't know? Sam did though, so he understood.

"It doesn't matter Jacob. Now hand me that box of pins, I've run out," Emily said pointing. Quil groaned and shot me a dirty look. I laughed. This wasn't my fault, if he wanted to blame someone it should be Alice. She was the one who was wedding crazy.

**Thanks for reading and for your ideas !! Review please !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight !!**

**Enjoy !!**

**MPOV**

"Are you nervous," I paused. Seth and I had been condemned to talking on the phone since Alice said that it wasn't traditional for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Seth laughed.

"Of course I am," Alice walked into the room then.

"Hang up May," she whispered. I sighed.

"Sorry Seth, I have to go. You know bride things," Seth laughed again.

"I understand, see you at the altar then," I blushed.

"Sure," I hung up and turned to Alice. She was holding the white garment bag.

"Time for your dress," I groaned.

"Alice, the wedding doesn't start for another half hour," Alice shrugged.

"I know, but it's going to take a while to get it on just right," I sighed, but stood up. Alice started working immediately. Ten minutes later she stepped back, looking proud of herself. I turned slowly to look at myself in the full length mirror.

"Oh Alice," I whispered. I couldn't believe that was me.

"I know," she whispered back, coming to stand beside me. I turned to her.

"Thank you, for everything," Alice shrugged.

"It's what I do, now no crying, it'll ruin your make up," I smiled and nodded. Alice turned for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Sam said he wanted to talk to you privately," Alice shrugged and left. I frowned at the door and sat down.

"May," I turned. Sam stood awkwardly at the door.

"Come on in Sam," He stepped inside and shut the door. He sat on Alice's bed, facing me.

"First of all I want to thank you for asking me to walk you down the aisle, it's an honor," I smiled waiting for him to continue. "I know that you would have wanted your father to be here and I'm sorry he isn't. I just wanted to say that I'll be here, now I don't want to replace him or anything. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, we all are," I nodded. I wanted to cry, but I forced myself not to.

"It's been hard knowing that he's not going to be out there, but I feel happy here. You guys are my family now and I do think of you as my father of sorts, thank you Sam, for being there," Sam patted my shoulder.

"Like you said, we're your family now and that's what family is for," He paused, "I'll be back to get you when they're ready," I nodded and watched him leave. I was really going to do this.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I said.

"Well look at you," Lime stepped in, smiling.

"Thanks mom, you look great too," She laughed.

"You know it's funny," I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought I'd be here to see this. When I was in rehab, I thought of all the things I would miss," she smiled at me again. "My daughter growing up, her first day of school, graduation, first car, her wedding," I got up to sit beside her. "But here I am. I always felt bad about missing those things. And I was sure that if I missed this I would never forgive myself. I'm happy for you May,"

"But, you were acting so strange toward Seth and now-" I shook my head.

"Truthfully, I didn't really care who he was, I just felt like I needed to with you a little longer, you know. The way Seth looked at you; I knew you two were serious. I felt like if you got married I would probably never see you again," I blushed. "I know I'm not the best mother in the world and I feel bad about it, but I love you May. I love you more than anything else in the world. It was because of you that I tried so hard to get out. I missed my daughter, that little girl who looked so much like her dad. I always knew you had a promising future," I smiled.

"I love you too mom, a part of me always knew you would come back and you did, thank you for being here. I don't think I would have been able to through with this if neither of my parents were here." Lime smiled.

"It's the least I could do,"

"May, it's time," Sam called through the door. Mom and I looked at each other. "Are you ready," she asked. I nodded and got up. Mom opened the door for me. I took Sam's hand and he led me toward the stairs. Mom went down ahead of us. Nessie handed me my flowers before flying down the stairs too.

"You ready for this May," Sam whispered as piano music drifted up the stairs. I nodded, smiling. I linked my arm through his and started down the stairs. The back door was open and I could see about half of La Push standing outside. I took a deep breath. I resisted the urge to look down and followed Sam outside. Seth's eyes widened when he saw Sam, but then he turned to me. I blushed at his reaction. I couldn't help it. We were near Seth now and we were just passing the Cullen's. They all smiled and Alice gave me a thumbs up. Sam stopped in front of Seth; he took my hand and put it in his. I blushed again.

"You look wonderful," Seth whispered before the minister started speaking. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying though until he said the part about vows. I took a deep breath and stared deep into Seth's eyes. He smiled.

"About nine years ago I moved here with my dad. I was worried about the usual things that came with moving to a new place. Being the new kid and making friends. I met Seth about three minutes after I walked in the door. At first I thought he was just one of those overly helpful boys that want to be the first to pounce on the new kid." A few people laughed. "In a matter of days I learned that Seth was someone special. My dad and I moved two weeks after we arrived. I spent years trying to come back; there was something about this place that I couldn't be without. Now I know it was someone I couldn't live without. My life has no meaning without you Seth Clearwater, I love you more than you could ever imagine," I heard sniffles from the crowd, but I didn't turn to look. It was Seth's turn now and he looked very distant, like he was thinking very hard about something.

**SPOV**

I never knew that May had that kind of emotion stored inside her. After what she had said, the speech I had spent hours writing didn't seem good enough. I came up with something completely different. "May Summer, when you left I swear you took all of me with you. I was empty, you can ask anyone. I spent eight years without you and I felt dead. Without you May, I died. When you came back, it was like you put the life back into me. You are the only person that could keep me here. If you ever left me again, I don't know how I would cope. May, a whole bunch of people would fall in love with because you're beautiful." May blushed. "You are your hair and your eyes. You're unique too, but that's not what I feel in love with. I love the way you blush every time someone compliments you and the way you suddenly become clumsy when you're nervous. It's the special things about you that make me love you so much. I would give the entire world to be with you May. I love you and no one can ever change that," May smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered. This ceremony was unusually long. We exchanged rings that Kris brought up and waited patiently for the ceremony to continue.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," I smiled and leaned in. May got on her toes to kiss me. People started clapping immediately. I laughed and pulled away from May picking her up in my arms. She screamed and started laughing too. I felt happier than I had been in years. I ran through the falling rice into the house. Alice came out of nowhere to whisk May away.

"I'll bring her right back Seth, don't worry," she called before rushing her upstairs. I ran to the bathroom where I had a change of clothes. It was time for the honeymoon, which was going to be somewhere I hadn't told anyone about. Well the pack knew, but May didn't.

**Thanks for reading !! Review please !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight and we love her for it !**

**MPOV**

Alice had felt it necessary that she pack my entire wardrobe for my honeymoon with Seth. Nessie had helped me sneak out half of those things and replace them with more reasonable clothing. Alice handed me my bag and hugged me at the door.

"Have fun and use those clothes wisely," I smiled politely. Seth laughed.

"Come on Alice, we have to go," Seth had changed at some point into jeans and a T-shirt. I nodded.

"Oh, fine," Alice said pouting. She, the Cullen's and the remaining guests followed us out, waving and cheering. I stopped dead at in the front porch. I had to laugh, the irony was killing me.

"What," asked Seth smiling.

My eyes were glued to his black Nissan Altima. "You decide to use your own car at our wedding," I answered. Seth shrugged and towed me toward his car.

"You said I would have to use it one day, so," I laughed again. Seth opened my door, bowing slightly. I smiled and stepped in. It was dark in there since all the windows were tinted, I wondered if that had something to do with where we were going.

"You ready," he asked. I turned and nodded. Of course I was ready, why wouldn't I be. Seth smiled and started the car. The cheers started to fade as we drove away.

"So, is there any chance you'll tell me where we're going?" Seth shook his head. I frowned. "Why not, you've kept it a secret long enough,"

"Just a few more hours May," he said still staring at the road. I pouted and leaned back into my seat.

In a few hours Seth shook me awake. I hadn't even realized when I had fallen asleep.

"Come on May, I'm gonna tell you where we're going now," I sat up quickly. I peered out through the window. The sky was darkening so I knew we had been driving for more than a few hours. I wasn't really sure, but I could swear I saw a house. It wasn't exactly big enough to call a house, but it had the same design.

"A house, really Seth," I didn't really get it, maybe it was a joke. Seth wasn't in the driver seat anymore. I sighed. I hated it when he did that. I got out of the car myself and stared at the house. All the lights were on and the front door was open. Hesitantly, I went in.

"Seth," I called. I was sort of scared. The place was much bigger than the outside made you think. I couldn't see any stairs so it was one level. "Seth," I called again.

"Over here," he called back. I rounded a corner and peered into the bright lights. Seth was sitting on the kitchen counter, smiling at me. My eyes narrowed. I was suspicious, naturally. "Don't look like that May, I know you like it," Seth took my hand and turned me back to look at the living room.

"Like what," I asked, still not sure what we were doing here.

"The house," Seth whispered. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten. "_Our _house," I turned to look at him.

"_Our _house," I repeated. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you'd like a place of our own. Your mom could have the house back in La Push and we could stay here," I bit my lip. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house," I followed Seth through the front room and down a hallway. "Den, bathroom, guest room, another guest room," Seth walked down the hallway pointing to each door as we passed them. He stopped at the last door. "Master bedroom," he said finally. I felt myself turn bright red. Seth smiled and opened the door. I scanned the room, purposely skipping over the bed. It would be bright room, if it was day time.

"So we're spending a week here," I said quietly. I didn't trust myself to talk any louder than I was.

"Yeah, not that great, but I just thought-" Seth shrugged. I looked up at him.

"No it's great Seth and I do love the house," Seth smiled.

"But," I sighed.

"It's just so far away from everyone," Seth shook his head.

"Actually it's not. I just took the long way to make it seem like that," I sighed again.

"Of course,"

"What's wrong May," my eyes widened.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right. I just feel like I must be dreaming, because I do not deserve all of this," Seth frowned.

"Yes you do, you deserve much more than this," Seth pulled me into him. I smiled.

"Really, you think,"

"I know,"

"Okay," I was still leaning against Seth when something occurred to me. "If we're staying here alone," The thought made me blush again, "then why is it so big,"

"Oh, well, my mom wanted to make the place big enough, just in case," He didn't finish. I pulled back.

"Just in case of what," Seth looked uncomfortably at the floor.

"You know, she thought maybe you'd want kids, someday," I blushed.

"Oh," We were both silent. "Do _you _want kids," Seth shrugged.

"That'd be nice, I guess, but I'm not pressuring you into anything," he said quickly. I was blushing non stop now.

"Of course not, I've always considered having a daughter you know. Maybe a son too," Seth smiled.

"So, you're one of those big family types," I shrugged.

"Possibly," Seth laughed, pulling me in for another hug.

"Then we'll have a big family, but how do you think your mom will handle being a grandma," I smiled.

"Much better then she did being a mother," Seth smiled and leaned toward me. This time Lime wasn't there to interrupt.

**THE END**

**Well, I guess that's it. I had a lot of fun writing my first fan fiction stories. Thank you for all your reviews and support ! I hope that you enjoyed being let into my version of Seth's life.**

**This has been an almost original, a few of my ideas are from your reviews, so if you saw your idea in my story … THANKS ! : )**

**Don't forget to review one last time, do it for Seth and May !**


End file.
